OneTime Character Talk Show
by Exotos135
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have had a lot of characters...that have never been mentioned afterwards,but one day,they get a brilliant idea,a one-time character talk show!,where the ones that appeared once and never came back return in this show,what will happen?


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's House, Fletcher's Backyard "9:00 AM"

(in the Backyard,Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the tree)

"you know Ferb? i think we see some people we don't see anymore"-Phineas

"..."-Ferb

"i mean, it's like they simply appear for a moment and then "poof" they leave"-Phineas

(in that moment,Isabella arrived and said her usual catchphrase)

"hi, what cha doin'?"-Isabella

"just wondering..."-Phineas

"about what?"-Isabella

"well, it's about characters that we meet and then suddenly dissapear without ever being mentioned again"-Phineas

"i know some of those people"-Isabella

"like Melissa?"-Phineas

"yeah, she went back to Lil' Spark training and i'm starting to miss her"-Isabella

"me too"-Phineas

(Isabella sat at Phineas side,completely ignoring Ferb)

"it's really sad we only meet this kind of people once and then they dissapear"-Phineas

"yeah, if only we could make a talk show with them"-Isabella

"...Isabella say that again"-Phineas

"ok? if only we could make a talk show with them"-Isabella

"a talk show..._that's it!_"-Phineas

(the trio got up)

"we will make a tv talk show with the characters that appeared once and never came back in the show!"-Phineas

(Phineas hugged Isabella)

"you are a _genius_ Isabella!"-Phineas

"i am?"-Isabella

"yes! (separates from Isabella and looks at Ferb) Ferb, call some people, _i know what we're gonna do today!_"-Phineas

(meanwhile,Candace was talking with Stacy in her cellphone)

"hey Stacy"-Candace

"hey Candace"-Stacy

"so tell me, anything exciting or different to talk about today?"-Candace

"not really"-Stacy

"oh...that stinks"-Candace

"i know, but i have always wondered..."-Stacy

"what?"-Candace

"about what exactly happens to the one-time characters"-Stacy

"one-time characters?"-Candace

"yeah, you don't know about them?"-Stacy

"characters that possess some kind of importance or not of the plot of an episode that after said episode is over

the character leaves and doesnt return nor even mentioned?"-Candace

"how do you know that?"-Stacy

"i read it in the character dictionary"-Candace

"oh...and what are your brother's doing?"-Stacy

"you tell me that, it's your job"-Candace

"(groan)fine"-Stacy

(Stacy,still holding the phone,went to the window and saw Phineas and his friends constructing the site for the tv show)

"i can see it"-Stacy

"uh-huh, what is it?"-Candace

"some kind of tv station"-Stacy

"tv station? didnt they do that before? Ferb tv or something"-Candace

"Candace, i think i wasnt in that episode, but even i know that tv program was awful"-Stacy

"yeah, no doubt about it"-Candace

"so are you gonna hang up and try to bust them?"-Stacy

"it depends, do you have something to do?"-Candace

"(gasp) _Ginger!_"-Stacy

(Stacy hanged the phone and left the room,searching for Ginger)

"...i'll take that as a yes, bye Stacy"-Candace

(Candace closed her phone,got off the chair she was in and went to the Backyard,seeing Phineas and Ferb's latest invention)

"what are you two-"-Candace

"three"-Isabella

"...what are you _three_ doing?"-Candace

"we are gonna make a one-time character talk show!"-Phineas

"how does that work?"-Candace

"well, we sit in some chairs and talk with characters that have only appeared once and haver never returned"-Phineas

"the title is obvious"-Ferb

"you do know you need a host, right?"-Candace

"well, we were gonna ask you to be our host!"-Phineas

"no thanks...can't one of you be the host?"-Candace

"hmmm, maybe i could be the host, but in the next talk show we will have a different host"-Phineas

"let me guess, Isabella?"-Candace

"i would, but i prefer to be behind the cameras"-Isabella

"then who will it be?"-Candace

"we'll think about that later, we also need some bodyguards"-Phineas

"why don't you call Buford or Baljeet?"-Candace

"hmmmm, good idea, Isabella call-"-Phineas

"i already called them, they should arrive any moment"-Isabella

"we are here!"-Baljeet(far away)

(the trio and Candace looked at Buford and Baljeet walking to where the tv station was,in slow motion)

"Phineas"-Candace

"yes?"-Phineas

"why are they walking in slow motion?"-Candace

"oh"-Isabella

(Isabella turned off an button that said "slow-motion" in a control remote)

"i just wanted to test it"-Isabella

"so what's the show about?"-Buford

"it's a talk show with characters that appeared once and never came back"-Phineas

"you mean i'll see Wendy again?!"-Baljeet

"who?...yes, we will call some one time characters to see if they can go to the show"-Phineas

"awesome!"-Baljeet

"ok, seriously, since when do you say awesome?"-Buford

"well, i'll go back to the sofa and watch the tv"-Candace

"oh, you'll see the show?"-Phineas

"...sure, why not?"-Candace

(Candace went back to the house and Phineas and friends started to call one-time characters)

(5 minutes later)

"good, see you in a moment"-Phineas

(suddenly,a lot of one-time characters appeared in the Backyard,just close to the Station)

"that was fast"-Isabella

"ok guys, go in the station and we will start the show!"-Phineas

(Phineas and everybody else went inside the station and were preparing to start the show)


End file.
